Crashing
by ladirambaldi
Summary: We always seem to find ourselves when tragedy arises. Spoilers for S3x03: Informed Consent.
1. Chapter 1

Title: Crashing (1?)

Author: ladirambaldi

Rating: PG-13 (for now)

Spoilers: S3x03 Informed Consent.

Summary: Cameron felt as if she was lost. But she didn't know that someone was there to find her.

Disclaimer: I do own House. He's tied up in my basement. He's mine to do with what I choose! MUHAHAHAHAHAHA! Okay not really. But it's nice to dream!

'_Cause you can't jump the track_

_we're like cars on a cable_

_and life's like an hourglass glued to the table_

_no one can find the rewind button, girl_

_so cradle your head in your hands'_

_**Breathe (2am)**_

_**Anna Malick**_

Cameron sat in the chapel of Princeton Plansboro Teaching Hospital, and cried.

Just sat there and cried.

She took a life. She did it out of compassion. She compromised nearly everything that she stood for, but she still did it. It was out of compassion – she felt sympathy for Ezra. She knew what he was going to go through, and couldn't see it happen again. There was just too much pain. She remembered too much.

Danny. She could only think about the pain Danny was in just before he died. That's why she made the decision at 2.15am to give Ezra an overdose of morphine.

'Thank you… Thank you… Thank you…' was Ezra's refrain as he slowly slipped into oblivion. She thought she would feel happy that he was at peace. He left just the way that he wanted to. But she didn't feel happy. She felt empty. And a huge sense of sadness enveloped her. What had she done?

So when House walked slowly up behind her and said that he was proud of her, she didn't feel happy that he was proud. She felt dirty. She had blood on her hands. But there was some level of comfort. Just from House rubbing her shoulder, trying to console her… it calmed her a bit. She leant into House's hand. She needed someone to just hold her. She knew House would never do that, so this was as close as she was going to get.

After House left, she took a few deep breaths. Tried to compose herself. She still had work to do. Wiping away the few remaining tears, she stood up and walked over to the window and looked out over the horizon. The sky was grey and bleak. _Great_, she thought to herself. The sky reflected her mood perfectly. The sky should be grey. An important man lost his life the night before. It was as if the earth knew this, rolling in the grey clouds in its sadness.

Determined to break out of her reverie, she turned around and slowly walked over the elevators and went up to the diagnostic level. Get back to work, move onto new cases - that seemed to be a good way to take her mind off this. Noticing the ladies room on her way to the conference room, she decided to try and tidy herself up. Try and make it like she hadn't spent the last hour or so crying her eyes out.

She was about to walk into the conference room when House stopped her by standing in the doorway.

'Where do you think you're going?' he asked. The usual snarky tones gone.

'We've got work to do. So I'm going to do it.' Cameron said with way more confidence than she was feeling. She showed a moment of weakness before. She wasn't going to let the same mistake happen twice.

'No. Not today. You're in no fit state to work today.'

'House, no. I need a distraction. If I go home…' her voice trailed off, new tears springing to her eyes. _Dammit!_ She thought to herself She didn't want anyone to see that this had affected her so badly. It was bad enough House saw her the way she was back in the chapel. So she kept the tears in check and looked House straight in the eye, pleading with him to let her work.

House almost relented.

'You'll be of no use to us here today. Come on. I'm taking you home.'

Cameron just stared as House walked out of the doorway and back into his office. He grabbed his helmet and riding jacket. Seeing that she was still rooted to the spot, he walked over to her desk and grabbed her bag. He handed it to her and looked at her intently.

'Coming? Or are you just going to stand there like a stoned hippie?' Cameron winced at his caustic remark. But she moved. She started to walk behind House towards the elevators. She didn't really want to go home, but she knew in the logical part of her mind that it was probably the right course of action to take.

They both rode the elevator in silence. When they got to the bike, House realized she would be cold with that cotton jacket she had on, so he handed her his riding jacket. She took it gratefully and put it on, as well as House's helmet. After House got on his bike, Cameron soon followed and they both sped out of the hospital car park.


	2. Chapter 2

Title: Crashing (2/4)

Author: ladirambaldi

Rating: PG-13 (for now)

Spoilers: S3x03 Informed Consent.

Summary: Cameron felt as if she was lost. But she didn't know that someone was there to find her.

Disclaimer: Don't own House. But I do want him for my love slave. Think David Shore will lend him to me? Nah, didn't think so either.

'_When you cried I'd wipe away all of your tears_

_When you scream I'd fight away all of your fears_

_And I held your hand for all of these years_

_But you still have all of me'_

_**My Immortal**_

_**Evanescence **_

They ducked and weaved through the traffic, House handling the bike with expert ease. Cameron had already ridden with him before, so she knew that he knew what he was doing.

Her hands were holding on tightly to House's waist, but not because they were speeding along. She felt as if she needed to be this close to somebody. So she rested her head up against House's back. House knew what she was doing, and although he wasn't quite comfortable with it, he suppressed the urge to flinch away.

When they got to her apartment block, Cameron slowly untangled herself from House's waist and got off the bike. Seeing that House was shivering a little, she took off his jacket and helmet and returned them to him. She muttered a thank you, then turned around and headed towards the apartment block. But just before she got to the doorway, she stopped. She was expecting House to speed off back to the hospital; instead she was surprised by the sound of his bike's engine turning off. She slowly turned around and saw him (ungracefully) get off his bike.

'What are you doing?' Cameron asked.

'You honestly believe I'm gonna leave you here, by yourself, when you're acting all dark and broody? I've seen what you look like after you've taken crystal meth. Don't want you bonking the wombat again. You don't know what sort of diseases you might catch.' House said with sarcasm dripping from his voice.

Cameron rolled her eyes at this. 'I'll be fine. I'm just going to take a hot bath and go to bed. I'm tired.'

House smirked and had an evil glint in his eyes. 'Hmm. Naked Cameron in a hot bath. Sounds like fun! Can I come and watch?'

Cameron didn't know whether to be offended or amused. 'No, but I suppose you are welcome to come inside.'

'Good, because I wasn't in the mood to bring the smack down on you. Bum leg, you see. But the cane is extremely useful.' House illustrated this by waving the cane menacingly at her.

Cameron smiled a little bit at this, turned around and they both started walking back up to her apartment.

When they got inside, House had a bit of a look around. He had never been inside Cameron's apartment, although that wasn't through a lack of trying. He noticed the light in the room. So white and airy. So unlike his dark and dingy apartment. Cameron walked into the kitchen.

'Do you want something to drink?' Came the cry from around the corner.

'No.' House answered. He looked around some more, heading towards the mantle above her fireplace. There was a picture of her and her family. Mum, dad and what looked like a younger brother. They were all smiling, almost laughing. He could see where she got her beautiful looks from. Her mother was gorgeous. Her dad was handsome. Her brother even looked like her. He moved further along and noticed that there wasn't a picture of her dead husband. There was a picture of a beach sunset, one picture of a white Labrador and another picture of her brother. House wondered why there was a lack of pictures of her late husband. Surely someone like Cameron would have a picture somewhere of him? Maybe in her bedroom. But he wasn't about to go snooping in there. Yet.

Cameron got herself a glass of water and headed back to the lounge room. She saw him at the pictures at the mantlepiece. She stood there and just watched him, wondering why House was being uncharacteristically nice to her. House felt a pair of eyes burning his back, so he turned around.

'So…' House said awkwardly, trailing off and looking around. Anywhere but where Cameron was. He knew that he had to take Cameron home, but he honestly didn't think the rest of this plan through. He was feeling terribly awkward. Cameron was feeling the same way. But there was something inside her that just wanted to ask the usual why questions. She wanted answers. And she was going to get them.

'Why, House. Why are you being so nice to me? Why did you bring me home? Why are you still here?' She asked with more confidence than she was feeling.

House looked at her, surprised. 'Woah… what's with the 20 questions!'

'Just answer them, House.'

House wasn't sure if he wanted to. But he also knew that Cameron wouldn't give it up, so he tried to answer her, trying to keep his caustic, snide remarks in check. She didn't need to hear them right now. She was still feeling quite delicate.

'I brought you home because you were in no state to drive. You would've had an accident a few miles up the road, and then you would've been in the E.R. I know the Wombat and mini Hitler would want you to come back tomorrow in one piece. And I need some eye candy to drool at. Secondly, I'm being nice to you because after what you did last night, you need someone to be nice to you. I know that someone shouldn't be me, but I am the one that's here. And thirdly, I'm here because I care about you…' House stopped. What the hell did he just say? He wasn't ready to admit that. He looked horrified that he let that slip.

Cameron stood there, shocked to the core. She couldn't believe her ears. Did House just say that he cared about her? No… no…. she **must** be dreaming. Because only things like that happen in her dreams. Never in reality.

House couldn't look her in the eye after that. He looked at the floor. He was mentally kicking himself. He had been too truthful. Yes, he cared about her. He hated seeing her in this much pain. He knew why Cameron took Ezra's life. Cameron knew that he was terminal, just like her husband. Before yesterday, he didn't really want to admit to himself that he was attracted to her, let alone admit out loud, TO HER, that he cared about her. He couldn't see why she liked him in the first place. Still can't. But she did like him. And he _was_ attracted to her.

Now that the words had flown out of his mouth, he didn't know what to do. So he contemplated just forgetting the whole thing and headed towards the door, but Cameron stopped him, finally finding her voice.

'Wait a second… you… care about me?' Cameron said, waving her arms about, hoping to wrap her head around everything. 'Is that why you're here?' Cameron asked, disbelieving.

House turned and looked at her incredulously. 'Is that so hard to believe?'

Cameron was shocked. Anger started to spill over. 'It's so hard to believe because of the way you treat me! Before today, you've never once shown me one ounce of respect, let alone kindness. You've shown me nothing but animosity, cruelty and stubbornness!'

House was getting pissed off himself now. He just stared at her, stone-faced. He had had enough.

'Fine. Forget I said anything. See you at work tomorrow.'

Cameron wasn't going to let him get away with that. This was the first time House had shown any sort of emotion towards her and she wasn't about to leave it there. She could feel something snap in her mind. The next thing she knew, she walked over to the door, slaming her palm up against the doorframe, blocking his escape route.

'No. No… I'm not going to forget anything. You just said you cared about me. You know I care about you. I've never stopped caring. Why can't you just deal with this so we can move forward? Why do you have to shut me out?' Cameron was yelling. She didn't care. She didn't care if the next door neighbours could hear. She was sick and tired of running around in circles. She was sick and tired of the games that they had been playing. She had had enough. The emotions from the last couple of hours had left her emotionally and physically drained. But she wanted to deal with this. And she wanted to deal with it here and now. Staring intently into his eyes, she willed him to say something. Anything. Just so they could move from here.

House was rooted to the spot. He didn't know what to say. She was right. He knew it. The stubbornness in him just wouldn't let him vocalize that. He was just as sick and tired of these games they were playing. He wanted her so badly. But he had been alone for so long. He had gotten so used to pushing away everyone who cared about him. He didn't know how to let anyone else back in anymore. But looking into Cameron's eyes... he knew that she could be the solution to that problem. The high walls that he has surrounded himself with for so long started to crumble.

So he decides not to say anything to her.

He was going to show her.

He looked at her with his deep blue gaze, walking over to her with purpose.

He stood just inches from her. Cameron didn't flinch once. House lifted a finger to her chin and lifted it up to meet his.

And he kissed her.

**End part 2.**


	3. Chapter 3

Thank you so much everyone for reading and reviewing this fic. It just came to me one night just before I fell asleep and I just needed to get it out of me. I think I'll write one more chapter after this one, and that will be the end.

Once again, thank you so much for taking the time out to read and review this.

Oh, and I'm sorry for the mistake in the first chapter concerning Anna Nalick's name. I knew it was spelt with an N, but I accidently typed an M and didn't notice the mistake til it was too late. Sorry if it offended anyone - it wasn't intentional!**  
**

**Title:** Crashing (3/4)

**Author**: ladirambaldi

**Rating: R for RAUNCHY SEX!**

**Spoilers: S3x03 Informed Consent.**

**Summary:** We always seem to find ourselves when tragedy arises.

**Disclaimer:** If I owned the characters of House, House and Cam would already be having hot monkey sex on his desk. And we'd all have front row seats. 

_Forgive me if I st-stutter  
From all of the clutter in my head  
Cause I could fall asleep in those eyes  
Like a water bed  
Do I seem familiar I've crossed you in hallways a thousand times  
No more camouflage  
I want to be exposed, and not be afraid to fall._

_**For You I Will (Confidence)**_

_**Teddy Geiger**_

House kissed her.

And he kissed her deeply. Cameron's head was spinning. House wanted better access, so he bit her bottom lip. She gasped a little, allowing House to slip his tongue into her mouth. His tongue met hers and electricity bolted down the both of them, it felt so good. Cameron moaned. This just encouraged House to deepen the kiss, pinning her up against the door.

Their hands roamed everywhere, trying to gain better access to each others skin. House moved from her lips to her jaw line, then down to the pulse point on her neck. He could feel that she was more than aroused just by the blood that was pumping so rapidly there. Her skin felt like liquid silk beneath his lips. She tasted _so_ unbelievably good.

Cameron was in a blissful place. Here she was, pinned up against the full length of House's body. She could feel his arousal and it was turning her on beyond belief… but somewhere in the logical part of her mind, she started to worry. This was her boss! What would people at work think? She had already run through the hospital rumour mill because of her one night stand with Chase. But she had wanted House for so long. Ever since her first day at the hospital. She didn't want to be slandered as the hospital slut. So she pulled away.

House was confused. 'What's the matter?' he asked her with an intense gaze, breathe ragged.

'I… I… I don't want to be known as that doctor that sleeps with her colleagues' she said, trying to even her breathing out and control her heart rate.

House looked her in the eye. 'Listen. I don't care what those asshats think anymore. I want you. I've wanted you for _so long_. And I know you want me. And besides, we don't have to tell anyone…' he whispered, leaving searing kisses along her neckline once again.

Cameron was placated by that for the moment. House was right. No one needed to know about this. They can be in their own little world. All of her worries left her head once House began to remove her cotton jacket and tank top. She lifted her arms to aid House in pulling her jacket off more swiftly.

_Oh God, a lacy bra… fuck she's going to be the death of me_! House thought as he started to massage her breasts, causing Cameron to let out a deep, guttural moan. Cameron was enjoying this immensely, but she knew that House's leg wouldn't take much more if they continued to stand there, so she (regrettably) stopped his hands, took them in hers, and led him to the bedroom.

Once inside the doorway, House reclaimed Cameron's already bruised lips. They broke away just for a moment, so that Cameron could take House's shirt off. Cameron let her hands roam all over House's bare chest, marveling at the strength that he had there. Moving on to trace the contours from his shoulder down to his hands, she thought about how safe she felt in those muscular arms.

House backed her towards the bed. When Cameron's knees found the end, she sat down, leisurely eased herself up the bed, laying her head down on the comfy pillows. House stood there. He couldn't believe the sight in front of him. Allison Cameron, practically naked on her bed, enticing him to join her… his dreams were becoming reality.

While staring fixedly at her with his hot blue gaze, he slowly unzipped his pants and let them drop to the floor. He climbed onto the bed, quite ungracefully, but Cameron didn't care. She didn't once look at his scar – something House was thankful for. He moved himself so he had his full length against her, but putting most of his weight onto his good leg. House moved his hand up to her jaw, and kissed her deeply once more.

House continued to ravish her – working his lips from her neck, down to her navel, and lingering there. He even blew into her belly button – just like the robot arms did back in his hallucination. After spending some time kissing her abdomen, he slowly undid her pants and sat up, taking in the wonderful view in front of him.

He wanted to tell her how beautiful she looked, but the words stubbornly refused to leave his mouth. Cameron started to feel uncomfortable. She was practically naked in front of House, and he was just staring at her. House broke out of his reverie and moved back up to her breasts. Cameron loved the feel of his hands on her body. She loved the fact that he was just so gentle. His calloused fingertips roamed over her breasts, massaging them softly, but with purpose. As much as Cameron was enjoying this, she was starting to get impatient. So she slowly lifted her chest up and unhooked her bra. House took the hint and gradually slipped its straps off her shoulders, kissing his way down to her bare breasts. He took one nipple into his mouth, sucking ever so gently, causing Cameron to throw her head back, moan, and take in a deep hiss. He ravished one nipple, and then moved to the other. Cameron wanted to plead with him to just take her, but she was too proud to do that. But House understood. She was withering beneath him and the look on her face was practically screaming that she needed him NOW. Her breathing was extremely ragged, and her eyes were heavy lidded with lust. So he slowly rose himself up, removed his boxer shorts, and positioned himself between her legs.

Little by little, he moved his hands up her legs, to her thighs, and then to the small bit of material that was covering her sex. House couldn't help but notice how wet she was. She was more than ready for him. Cameron lifted her hips off the bed, encouraging House to strip her underwear away. Cameron tried to make a move so she can be on top, to save House's leg from causing him so much pain later on, but he pushed her back down onto the bed. He had lost total control the moment that he told her that he cared about her. He needed to get some of that control back. So, he kissed her deeply, and then entered her, stifling her moan with a searing kiss as he did so.

Cameron had never felt more alive. This was better than any fantasy she ever had. He felt so good, filling her. House stayed still for a moment, giving Cameron some time to adjust to the length of him. He didn't want to hurt her. And it had been a while since she had been this intimate with someone. It had been over a year since her little incident with Chase, but she didn't want to dwell on that. After a few moments, Cameron gently nodded her head, giving House permission to keep going. Somewhere in the back of Cameron's mind she couldn't help but think about what they were doing. They're really doing this – they were making love. They had finally admitted their feelings, and now they could move forward. No more of these stupid games. No more two steps forward, five steps back. Hopefully they could try and make something of this. She smiled just a little at the thought before losing the ability to think straight at all.

House set up a steady rhythm, and Cameron matched his thrusts all the way. House was _**so**_good. He knew all the right spots to hit, causing Cameron's moans to get louder and louder, encouraging House to go harder and faster. After what felt like eternity, but was probably only a few extremely pleasurable moments, Cameron was almost on the brink, but she couldn't quite go over. House's climax was just out of reach as well. They both opened their eyes and stared at each other. House moved down to Cameron's ear and whispered softly, '_scream for me_.' He then moved back up to gaze at her. This was all the encouragement Cameron needed. She came – and came hard. And oh by God, did she scream. She screamed his name – his first name. 'G_reg! Oh God! Ohhh Greg!_' House had never heard anything more erotic than Cameron screaming his first name as she climaxed. It was music to his ears. House came not long after, repeating '_Allison!_' over and over and over again. After he emptied himself, he fell down exhausted next to Cameron, just staring at her as they came down from their shared blissful high.

After they both regained some sort of composure, Cameron rolled her head to face House. She didn't say anything. Just stared at him. House was exhausted, but sated. But then House's face started to contort in pain, and he grabbed his leg. Cameron quickly sat up and started to look around for his pants, hoping that his Vicodin pills were in one of the pockets. She found his pants at the foot of her bed, and thankfully, the little orange bottle was in his left side pocket. She quickly handed the bottle to House, and he swallowed two pills dry. He rested his head back onto the pillow and closed his eyes, willing the medication to kick in as soon as possible. Cameron laid back down next to him, staring at the ceiling. Once House could feel that his leg wasn't screaming at him, he rolled over to face her, brushing her chin softly, almost lovingly with his hand. Cameron closed her eyes. She had never felt more alive, more beautiful in her life. But she couldn't help but wonder what this all meant.

'Where do we go from here?' she asked just barely above a whisper. House just shrugged and said 'One day at a time. But if the sex is as good as that… we'll be doing that more than once a day!' Cameron laughed at this. House decided there and then that he wanted to hear that sound every day for the rest of his life, that intoxicating laugh.

Cameron felt this surge of happiness run through her. It sounded to her as if this just wasn't a one off thing. He wanted more.

House sat up a little bit and pulled the bed covers over them, and then cuddled up behind Cameron's back, spooning her. He kissed her on the cheek, put one arm around her waist, sitting the other on her hip, drawing small lazy circles there.

Just before Cameron succumbed to the sleep that was awaiting her, she couldn't help but go over everything that had led up to this moment. This morning, she was devastated. She felt as low as she has ever been in her life. She ended someone's life out of compassion. House saw how upset she was, took her home and told her how much he cared about her. They made love. The sweetest, most beautiful thing she has ever experienced. If anyone had told her yesterday by this time tomorrow she would be wrapped up in House's arms in her bed, after having the most mind blowing sex ever, she would've just laughed at them. But she _was_ here in House's arms. And for the first time in such a long time, she felt happy.


End file.
